kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Fai Suan
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Green | Fur color = Gray | Clothing = Blue robe, hat, and armor, gold earrings | Other attributes = | Status = Living | Residence = Emperor's Palace (formerly) | Occupation = Adviser to The Emperor (formerly), steal the mystical coin. | Combat style = Unspecified | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po | First appearance = "The Tale of the Mystically Awesome Coin" | Last appearance = "The Tale of the Mystically Awesome Coin" | Voiced by = N/A }} Fai Suan is a villain in the online game Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po. He was first featured in the Level 1 chapter, "The Tale of the Mystically Awesome Coin". Biography In Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Fai Suan was an adviser to the Emperor, but he coveted his ruler's mystical coin, which was said to hold the power to change one's fate. He eventually stole it and fled to a remote area, leaving a treacherous path behind him. The Emperor enlisted the Dragon Warrior's help in retrieving the coin, and he succeeded in tracking down Fai Suan after battling through a forest teeming with bandits. After a brief battle, Fai Suan was defeated and the coin regained, but he escaped. Later, Po absentmindedly spent the coin on dumplings when a cloaked figure unexpectedly passed by with a dumpling cart, not realizing that the vendor was in fact Fai Suan in disguise. His present whereabouts are unknown. Personality Fai Suan is wicked, selfish, and ruthless, though he likely has the cunning that befits the emperor's adviser. In the game, Po describes him as creepy. He has a fondness for garlic, which gives him a bad breath which comes of great use in battle. Fighting style Fai Suan uses a kind of mystical energy to fight, including the ability to teleport and breathe fire. It is purple and resembles the purple smoke he was known to belch after eating garlic. It may be the same, and he eats garlic to attain these powers, which would explain why he periodically stops to eat some. The moves he uses involve summoning a purple fire. Relationships The Emperor Fai Suan had full trust in the Emperor for a little while before stealing the Mystic Coin from the Emperor. Afterwards, the Emperor had Fai Suan put in prison for betrayal before Fai Suan escapes. Po When they meet, Fai Suan have hatred on Po in and during their fight. After he was defeated, Fai Suan was eventually put in prison by the Emperor. Clothing He wears a long blue robe with metal pads on his shoulders and around his torso, and a purple garlic clove belt on which he carries his supply of dumplings. He also appears to wear gold earrings. He also wears a hood in his disguise as a dumpling vendor. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2013-07-03 at 22.14.38.png|Po's battle with Fai Suan Screen Shot 2013-07-03 at 22.16.53.png|Fai Suan disguised as a noodle vendor Monkey after defeating Fai Suan.png|Monkey after defeating Fai Suan View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bovids Category:Tales of Po Characters